


then we met again

by perfectlyrose



Series: a young mountain and a strange girl [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last thing John expects when he walks into his first uni science lab session was to see the girl who had stolen his heart back at the beginning of high school. (Nine/Rose AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	then we met again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fardareismai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fardareismai/gifts).



> based on/inspired by the song “Strange Girl” by The Zolas and written for the lovely fardareismai/asthewheelwills ♥

John almost dropped his notebook when he walked into his first science lab of uni and saw a familiar face sitting at one of the tables. It had been three years since he’d seen her but he would recognize that combination of blonde hair, black fingernails, and bubblegum pink lipgloss anywhere.

He walked over to the seat next to her and sat down carefully, watching to see if she’d look up from where she was doodling in the margins of the syllabus. She didn’t.

“Hello, Rose Tyler,” he said after a moment, hoping his voice was steadier than he felt right then.

She raised her eyes slowly, golden brown meeting ice blue in an electric moment that seemed to last an age. She broke eye contact and ran her eyes over him briefly taking in the leather jacket and his slightly less gangly than high school frame.

A grin broke over her face, making John a bit dizzy. “Hello, Doctor. Fancy seeing you here! It’s been ages.”

It had. He’d first met Rose Tyler in a different science class back in high school and she had fascinated and perplexed and enchanted him in equal measures for the year she was in his life.

He’d never quite been able to pin her down or figure her out. One day she’d be reading a stack of gossip mags and the next a tattered, well loved copy of a Dickens novel. That had just been the beginning, though. She’d only known him for a week when she’d started calling him Doctor instead of John, claiming that he was obviously meant to help people.

They’d been practically inseparable after a month, always studying and hanging out together. John had been completely smitten, Rose had apparently been oblivious. She had blown into town, completely turned John’s world upside down, stolen his heart, and then had disappeared on another chance gust of wind.

And now she was here, at his university, in his lab, and her smile was as bright and she was as beautiful as ever. More so, even.

“It has, yeah,” he answered. “School was never as much fun after you left.”

Something in Rose’s eyes shuttered but her smile remained. “Well, I would’ve stayed if I could have. Here now though and you get to help me through another science class. Just like old times,” she teased. Rose gave him another once over, obviously appreciative and John could feel his ears turning pink. “How about it?”

“Sounds like a plan,” he blustered, trying not to stumble over his words. He’d grown more confident in the years since he’d seen her last but apparently Rose Tyler would always make him feel like the awkward fifteen year old he’d been when they met.

The professor walked in and John tried his best to listen even as the scent of Rose’s perfume and the slight heat radiating off of her knee that was an inch away from his pulled his thoughts in a completely different direction.

At the end of class they exchanged contact information and then Rose pulled him by the hand out to her favorite corner of the campus grounds and demanded he tell her what he’d been doing the past couple of years.

Apparently, she was going to baffle him this go round as well, still as strange and unique as ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making this into a series of ficlets so stay tuned!


End file.
